Her Song
by Simon loves Jeanette
Summary: One-shot. Rated T because I'm crazy. Jeanette writes a song about a certain blue wearing boy. Please review after reading!


A/N: This is just a small, yet fluffy,one-shot okay? It's in the cartoon universe.  
Disclaimer:I don't own the 'munks or the 'ettes. Just the story and the song.

Jeanette sighed as she heard Simon yelling "Get a room!" to Brittany and Alvin, who were making out on the couch. _He sounds so adorable when he yells!_ She was jolted out of her daydream by more yelling, this time coming from Brittany and Alvin. Jeanette sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't find their yelling cute, only Simon's. She sighed again and got up to get her diary, which was the only thing she would confide in. She found it in it's usual place, hidden in the family room, where all of the instruments were stored. She plopped down into a chair and started thinking.  
Simon Seville. Those two words could brighten Jeanette's day, and bring her out of any bad mood you could think of. Yes she loved the boy, but he remained constantly oblivious to her only wrote about him in her purple diary, and today was no exception. _Ahh!_ She wrote. _What must I do to make him like me? I mean I know he doesn't like me, but still I wish he would. He's tearing me apart inside, and I don't know how to deal with it. Mrs. Miller always said to write when i'm upset, but it's not helping. Hmm.. I read my sister Brittany's magazine yesterday, and it said that you should write songs when you are feeling bad or upset. I-I don't think that I am very good at writing songs, but i'll try anything to get my mind off of here goes!_

**I like the way you sigh  
And those gorgeous eyes  
Especially when you laugh  
You always act so wise  
And you're the perfect size  
You always pick the right path**

(chorus)  
Your eyes look straight into mine  
And I lose track of time  
I hope you do too  
Your nose is always in a book  
My heart from me you took  
I just wish you would know that I love you

Mystery envelops you  
This song might give you a clue  
Even when you're so oblivious

**You're never sad when you lose  
I wish you'd add two and two  
And my biggest wish is for a kiss**

(chorus)

You are beautiful  
And, so unnatural  
But, all in a good way  
You're so spiritual,and  
So unbelievable, and  
Your eyes enchant me so it's hard to look away  
So say hey

Jeanette sighed and started trying to put her song to a melody. She walked over to the piano and started playing some keys, trying to find the ones that came to mind. "Hmm..A# three times, G# once, F# two times... Okay that will go with the first line: _I like the way you sigh_. She nodded and continued trying to find the rest of the keys. Soon she had a whole piece to go with her song. She felt content for the first time in years because she had written down her thoughts. She started to play her piece and sing, but she didn't notice the blue wearing boy start to walk past, but instead stop and listen to her song. "So say hey." Jeanette finished, stood up, and started to pick up her papers. Simon walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ahh!" She screamed, and dropped her papers onto the floor. She spun around, angry that someone had snuck up behind her, and came nose to nose with Simon. She blushed a deep red and ran backwards away from Simon, only to trip over the piano bench and fall onto the floor on top of her papers. "Jeanette! Are you okay?" Simon went into a state of panic. She nodded. Running over to her, he helped her up, then glanced down at the papers on the floor. "Would you like me to help you pick these up?" He asked kindly and knelt down to start picking them up. "No!" Jeanette half said, half yelled as she scooped all of the papers up and started straightening them up. She glanced over at Simon, who had a hurt expression on his face. Jeanette felt bad for yelling at him and started apoligising. "I'm so sorry Simon, I didn't mean to yell at you but these papers are.. w-well, kind of personal." She looked up at Simon, who had a sheepish expression on his face. "Yeah, um, about that.." He blushed and looked down."I-I heard you singing your song from the hallway. I-i'm so sorry! I-it was wrong, but you have such a great singing voice and..well i'm sorry." Simon looked embarrased and was not looking directly at her. She had so many emotions running through her she couldn't think straight! First came the anger, but that quickly wore off because it wasn't his fault that people could hear her song in the hallway. Second came embarrassment. _But he couldn't know that was about him right?_ She thought nervously. Finally came courage._ If he didn't know that was about him, I-I guess I have t-to tell him._ She thought.

She stood and nervously looked Simon in the eyes. "Simon-" She began by looking down. "-d-do you know who t-that song was about?" He looked at her confused. "No, but i'll bet it's someone you have liked for a long time." He straightened his glasses and continued speaking. "It is probably about one of your close friends, and if I didn't know any better, I might say it was.." His head shot up and he stared at her for a long time until he softly and slowly said the last word of the sentence. "...Me." She looked down, trying to hold in the tears. _I knew he didn't like me! _She thought as she spun around to run out of the room._ I'm such an idiot! Did I really think that he would- _"Ahh!" She yelled as she tripped over a guitar case. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but none came. She opened her eyes in suprise, and she felt pressure around her waist. She was slowly and gently pulled upright by the blue-clad boy. She turned to run again, but he grabbed her wrist and held her back. "D-do you really like me?" Simon asked with a normal voice, but Jeanette thought she saw hope in the boy's eyes. She steeled herself and thought: _It's now or never._

Jeanette sighed and looked into the boy's eyes. "Yes Simon. I-I do. I know that we have been friends for a very long time, and I am fine with staying like that.I-I mean, I always hoped you liked me back, but I know you don't, and I don't want you to be mad! I-Mmph!" Jeanette was caught off guard by Simon's hand as he looked into her eyes softly, yet mischievously. "Does this quell your doubts?" He asked, and before Jeanette could process what was happening, he removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her. Jeanette gasped into the boy's kiss, as her body suddenly became tingley and weak. Simon smiled, he had waited for this moment for so long, but had to make sure that she liked him back before he tried anything. Jeanette slowly wrapped her arms around Simon's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for a long moment before they were interruped. "Hey Simon?" Alvin said, as he stood before them smirking."Get a room!"****


End file.
